Negotiating with an Impudent Fool
Autobot City, the faction's longest standing facility on the planet. As such, it is usually the central hub for their activities on Earth; and even beyond. The large gated doorway is open, however, as Autobots from all across the globe are leaving and returning to and from important missions. Espionage, assaults, peace keeping, meetings, and even public relations. A small group waddles forward, headed by Seaspray. .oOSo then I said, Mermaid? Looks more like a Merbot!Oo. he gurgles in his usual voice. Apparently the catch line to a cool joke, or Seaspray is just -that- cool; the other aquatic faring moded Autobots sound off in a roar of laughter. At the gate, Ironside and Armorhide stand watch.. checking identification credentials and keeping the peace. "Hahahaha! That was hilarious!" Whirl laughs in response to Seaspray's awesome joke. "Hahahahaha, no really! It was great!" He keeps laughing which becomes more and more sarcastic the longer he does it. "MERBOT! Hahaha! Wow! That was..." He glares at Seaspray. "Terrible. Seriously. Don't quit your day job." As he nears the entrance to Metroplex, he hangs back, letting the rest of the group he was walking with enter. "Hey fellas. Working hard or hardly working? Hahahah, it's a joke, get it?" He props his elbow on Armorhide's shoulder and leans. "So, seen any hot women come by here lately? I've been a little lonely if you catch my drift." Ranger, against all expectations, has drawn guard duty today. He wouldn't mind so much, but he's not the sturdiest 'Bot around. Bored, he twirls his staff in complicated-looking circles as he watches the people passing by. Seaspray hangs his head in shame, as the other mini-bots pat him on the back and proceed through the entrance. The sad part is, even if he wanted to.. there aren't enough sea-moded Autobots so he could quit his job. Armorhide, the green one, sneers at Whirl. "Ah ahreadah tahld ya we ain't here to chick tha femmes." Looking away, Armorhide checks another group of Autobots through the gate. "You didn't miss much ah reckon." Ironside levels with Whirl, searching through a parcel that's being delivered to Ultra Magnus. "I'd give mah left servo ta see ah decent tailgate raht about now." Torque, while usually in medbay at this time of day working her shift, is instead weaving about through the halls, making her way to the city gates, a large, hefty looking rectangular crate slung over a shoulder. Why is she bringing this out? Why, to make a delivery of course! The recipient in question is a large truck mech idling in his altmode, a few other people still loading up their own cargo. "Alright, here're those supplies you needed, boys. Just make sure not to jostle the box too much!" The medic warns despite the smile, hauling the crate off her shoulder and passing it off to be loaded up before she sees him off with a wave. Now, back to work-- Ah, damn. Torque turns on a heel to head back inside, but stops short when she spots Whirl, a grimace beginning to form on her face. Ugh, how is she gonna get by without him spotting her and bothering her again... Blurr speeds toward Metroplex and comes to a very abrupt halt just in front of the doors where Armorhide and Ironside are checking IDs. He nearly runs the two gumbies, and Whirl and company right over. If he had heard the terrible joke, he would have probably made some scathing comment but he was in too much of a hurry as always. Does he really have to show them his ID and stuff? Seriously, come on. He's Blurr. It's obvious. But then he spots Torque and grins. "Heeey, Torque." he sidles over to her. "How's the cycle been treating you? Oh, I hope those track schematics I sent you were detailed enough, some of the files might have gotten corrupted the time the 'Cons got into our mainframe." In a hurry, yes, but never in too much of one for Torque! Or any attractive fembot, really. With a grunt, Crash lugs the last bit of freight into the anonymous trucker bot before dusting his hands off, metal scraping against metal as he gives himself a satisfied nod of a job well done. With a few parting words to the 'bots that were actual dock workers, the medic turns and trots back towards the gates... Que's gettin' long again. This is how he ended up loading boxes in the first place! "I sure as hell wouldn't give any of my servos for Tailgate," Whirl blurts out. "He's not exactly my type and I need those servos for the lllladies, you know what I mean? Yeaaah, I think you do." He's practically run over by the speeding Blurr but manages to step back in the nick of time. "Woah! It's Speedy McRuns-A-Lot! Hey buddy, slow down! There's a speed limit here you know!" There isn't. Whirl's eye follows Blurr who leads him right to Torque. Well, there's ONE femme at least. Sure, she has zero interest in him but.. "Torque! Hello!" He pushes Armorhide to the side and struts up to Torque on his goofy ski feet. "You look as lovely as ever I see..." Ranger wouldn't have stood a chance of stopping Blurr had the 'Bot not gotten sidetracked. As it is, he lowers his staff across the centre of the doorway. "ID's necessary for access." Oh thank Primus, a more tolerable blue mech! Antennas swivel upright when Blurr speeds into view and makes his way over, that grimace turning into a peppy smile. "Oh hey, Blurr! A good as the daily grind gets, I suppose." She chuckles softly. "But yeah, they're a little patchy, but I'll manage. Sorry it's taking a while it's just-- Ergh.." Crap, he led Whirl right to her, the femme stiffening a bit at the Wrecker's approach. "Er.. Thanks, Whirl.." She mutters, sounding both annoyed and creeped out as she rubs the back of her neck. Please please /please/ let another femmebot walk by and take his interest off of her. "Ta be honest, we were hopin' tha mech's twirlin' woulda caught a femme's optic." Ironside laughs, shooing the parcel for Ultra Magnus through the gates. "Ah didn't mean Tailgate, I meant some tailga.. ah ta prahm with ya." he gruffs at Whirl. As the crowds begin to thin, one lone figure comes over the farthest hill. Light cyan in appearance, some orange patches of metal unpainted shine through however, the 'femme' meanders down towards the door. Why it's Moonracer.. kind of. The Seeker grins wide, hefting a high powered sniper rifle over 'her' shoulder. "With this most GLORIOUS of disguises, I'll cement my role as MASTER of disguise." he speaks to himself, he does that a lot. Odd rectangle pillars jut from 'her' shoulders, likewise four tires have been glued onto the frame.. one on each bicep and one on each calf. Blurr gives Torque an apologetic look, and ignores Ranger's request for ID. Normally he'd argue that he doesn't need it, but he's distracted with Torque. "Yeah...sorry. Maybe I can come over to your hab suite sometime and see if I can't clean them up with whatever I can glean from my memory banks. I've trekked most of them at least several times." But then, Whirl is coming over and trying to steal her. AND on top of that, he's creeping her out. Oh no. He can't have that, now can he? Blurr turns around to face Whirl, glaring at him. "Hey, can't you tell we're in the middle of a conversation, claw hands? Leave her alone already." "Oh, it's my pleasure.." Whirl leans in close. Too close. Like, 'what is personal space?' close. He snakes an arm around Torque's waist, snapping his pincher claws open and closed with a loud CLACK CLACK CLACK like some kind of freaky robot crab. "You know, we don't really get to hang out much. Maybe we should change that. Perhaps you would like to join me for a drink?" He /stares/ at her with that creepy red eye. "I won’t take no for an answer..." And then Blurr has to get all macho and give him a hard time. "Your conversation was boring, mine is far more interesting. Isn't that right, Torque?" If he could grin, he would have the sleaziest little grin ever right now. Luckily for Torque (and Blurr), Whirl is immediately distracted by the super sexy 'Moonracer' coming towards Metroplex. "Oh ho ho ho! What do we have here?" He looks at Torque again. "We'll continue this conversation later," he says cheekily before leaving her and intercepting the hideously painted 'femme.' "Why hello hello, Moonracer. I hope you are doing well?" He eyes 'her' up and down, slooowly. "You look.....fabulous." "Of course I.. Ba-err-Moonracer look fabulous." Backfire, cleverly disguised as Moonracer, retorts.. switching hands with the rifle. The real Moonracer must be pretty butch, he thinks.. hefting this huge gun around all the time. Continuing to walk toward the gated door, Moonfire attempts to strut her stuff.. but it's hard when you've never walked in heels before and are not used to the added weight to the top torso in the form of a bubbled chest plate. "Here, carry my rifle." Moonfire orders, handing the weapon off to the one optic'd Wrecker. Crash waits, a idle frown weighing the corners of his lips downwards. Didin't look like the gaggle infront of the gate were going to be moving through anytime soon. Grumbling, the stocky mech rubbed a hand against the back of his head. Hearing a voice from behind, Crash turns to see Chro, no, wait, Moonracer... and Whirl is somehow already there! Blurr may have nothing on the cyclo-bot when he's on the prowl for 'tang. Something isn't right though.... "Ma'am." he greets the passing 'Moobracer', "Did you have some work done...? You look a little different." It's a good thing Backfire had come along posing as Moonracer, because Blurr had been on the verge of socking Whirl right in his single optic and roughly shoving him away, which no doubt would have led to a brawl between the two of them possibly others. Good work, Backfire! You've helped the Autobots avert another internal catastrophe. The speedster's optics follow Whirl over to 'Moonracer'. Blurr is interested in any attractive femme, but he is not desperate like Whirl--and Moonracer isn't quite as attractive as he remembers. He quirks a brow ridge at her, then glances back at Torque. "Primus, what happened to her? She looks terrible." Ranger glances worriedly from his staff, to the security guards, to 'Moonracer', to Whirl. Then he frowns in thought. Addressing Whirl he asks: "Seriously?" Torque looks about to answer Blurr, but she's cut short when she feels an arm making itself comfortable around her waist, amber optics flashing bright as she turns to come face to face with that beady red optic. The medic hears him, but doesn't answer, too busy clenching her jaw somewhat and steadying a shaking, clenching fist. Must.. resist urge.. to punch.. But thank you Primus something else manages to catch his attention, making him let go and move off. She doesn't even bother to look who's the unfortunate new owner of his attentions, Torque instead turning back to Blurr with a relieved sigh. "As I was saying.." She smirks, pulling a datapad from subspace. "I think the lounge will do. Can't get in my habsuit that easily." She teases, handing the pad over. "But here's some schematics I've already drawn up for the new.. the new.." Her words stop dead in their tracks, optics having wandered to the 'Moonracer'. Oh no. Oh no no no. She isn't stupid, she knows Moonracer. And Backfire in one of his crappy disguises, since she was subjected to two in the past. If Blurr doesn't take the pad she'll likely drop it right there, dashing on over to the faux-femme, knocking Whirl aside in the process and grabbing 'her' shoulders, whispering in a panicked tone. "/What are you doing here??/" "Yes, you look fabulous. That's what I said." Is Moonracer drunk or something? Whirl hopes so. Without any real hands to speak of, Whirl does his best to carry the rifle, mostly by stuffing it under his arm and pinning it close to his body. "Now, now, Moonracer! Don't be so hasty!" The Wrecker puts himself between the disguised seeker and the security checkpoint. "We haven't talked in so long..." Whirl wraps an arm around the 'femme's' waist and pulls her close against him. "We really need to catch up.." He reaches down and gives 'her' butt a rough squeeze with his pinchers. "Torque! Don't be so rude!" Whirl shakes his head at her. "Women.." "Some work done? Of course I've gotten work done, I am afterall the best sharpshot in the galaxy.. just ask Powerglide!" Moonfire replies to Crash, suddenly swept off 'her' feet and pulled closer to Whirl. Cementing a heel on one of the Wreckers two feet, Moonfire wretches her way from the grasp and crosses her arms. "Easy mister, or you'll have one less optic to behold my GLORIOUS body with." Inching closer to Torque and speaking out of his side mouth, kind of like a stroke victim.. or it looks like it at least. "What? Afraid of a little competition 'sugah'?" 'she' smiles. Blurr is about to take the pad, but Torque suddenly drops it. Of course, he is fast enough to catch it before it hits the ground. Oh, she's going to play hard-to-get, eh? Well, fine. "Heh, if you say s--" But then she is rushing off to shake Moonracer by the shoulders. "Hey--wha...Torque?" Hmm, Moonracer does look quite odd. "Moonracer, are you all right? Maybe you should have one of the medics run some tests." Ranger sighs and shakes his head, leaning on his staff as he speaks. "Look, I'm sorry, but, no entry without ID's ... unless you're willing to personally vouch for your ... guest. Meaning you're responsible for their actions." Torque, like all Bots, isn't very fond of Decepticons, but unlike a lot of them she actually tries to give them the benefit of a doubt. And she finds Backfire to be nice enough, if not a complete idiot. So the last thing she wants to see is for him to get lit up by security. But of course he sticks to his act, making the femme frowning with knitting brows and speak lowly in a concerned tone, "No, I'm afraid of you get blasted to bits, you idiot.." Regardless, she eventually let's go of Moonfire's shoulders, huffing softly at his stupidity and backing off. "No.. Moonracer's /fine/. And she's staying /out here/." She asides to both Blurr and Ranger without looking at them, optics still on Moonfire as she enunciates her words. "Not what I m-" began Crash before Torque came barreling in. If there was one benefit for the wholesale portion of the attention being heaped on Moonracer... and Torque's seemingly apparent jealoius fit, it was that the que for the city gates had thinned! The trucka-bot fods his arms beneath his chest, attention bouncing back and forth frome femme to gate to femme... "I do feel a bit faint, perhaps I should be rushed to medical immediately.. that's the room right next to the confidental records still, right?" Moonfire replies to Blurr, taking a seat on a nearby rock. Motioning for Whirl to drop the rifle off beside 'her', the fake-femme glances at Ranger. "I'm not vouching for any of these yahoos dearie." Suddenly Torque pulls back and says mean things, to which Moonfire acknowledges the large handed medic knows the jig is up. "Oh Torque, are you getting a little jealous again? She does this all the time boys, I tell you.. if it isn't me she's getting all huffy over, it's Elita-One and those sturdy shoulders of hers." 'she' laughs, looking to Whirl. "You know what I'm talking about, right honey?" "Why Whirl, you know I don't drink on an empty mind.. you must tell me the latest developments here on the homefront." Moonfire replies to the Wrecker, trying her best to squeeze some information from them. Did he just say.. oh no he didn't. "What??" Torque looks nearly bowled over at the accusation of being jealous, nothing but surprise on her face. "I.. you.. but.. Am I the only /sane/ bot here?" She whips around to look at the surrounding mechs, arms flailing in Moonfire's direction. "Can none of you see.. see /this/?? ..Ugh!" Torque lets out a frustrated sigh, throwing her hands up and just walking away several paces, trying to put distance between her and Not Moonracer and calm down a little before she's the one to actually blow his cover. Blurr arches a brow ridge at the fake femme. "Confidential records, eh? No, actually, I was actually thinking we could have 'em come out here to do some scans first." The speedster watches Torque's distress, though, and is now more concerned about her than anyone else. He follows her as she walks away. "What's the matter, Torque?" he asks, lowering his voice in case there was something she didn't want the others to know. Ranger turns to Torque and shrugs. "It's not that simple. I remember when Inquisitra redeco'd Rally to look and /sound/ like Arcee." He pauses and gazes vaguely upwards. "At least, I /think it was Inquisitra. He didn't really want to talk about it much..." "Oh boy, where do I start..." Whirl slips an arm around Moonfire's shoulders, drawing himself close against her. Is it possible that he's even worse than Powerglide when it comes to women? It would seem so. At least Powerglide backs off after the first couple shoves and slaps. "Well.. the other day I pushed Beachcomber off the shuttle dock." He points to a mech-shaped crater near Metroplex. "That's where he landed. It was great!" "Got two out here already." notes Cfrash to Blurr, having seen Torque around the tables once or twice. He turns to Moonracer, hands held up like a surgeon's prepped for work. His hefty mitts shudder and then seem to explode into dozens of little tools, drills laser-scalples, pincers, snippers, pokers, and various other things that might be unpleasent if employed while a paitient was not under anesthesia. "Just tell me where it hurts, Ma'am. "I'm uhh.. good." Moonfire waves Crash away, picking Whirl up in 'her' arms and stepping away from the other Autobots. Depositing him a couple paces away, Moonfire draws a pistol from the side holster and with one quick motion.. peels off the Moonracer face to reveal.. BACKFIRE!! Wrapping the arm around the Wrecker's neck, pistol pointed to his head; the Seeker lets out a manical and hearty laugh. "Ahahahaha, you fools.. it is I, BACKFIRE.. GLORY of the Empire!!" Torque cycles her intake vents with a deep sigh, trying to think happy, calming thoughts while standing off to the side. But Blurr sees to interrupting her concentration, the femme just grimacing softly, not looking at him directly. "..It's nothing. H-..She's just.." And then Backfire does it. He reveals himself. Wide opticed Torque turns back around in a flash, antenna lights flickering in alarm. "Backfire! What the slag are you doing??" Is he trying to get himself killed? ...Is it bad she feels the urge to protect him more than Whirl right now? ...Probably not, right? I mean c'mon it's /Whirl/. The helpful, friendly expression that Crash once wore drops away when Backfire reveals his cunning trickery. His lips are drawn into a deep scowl, his eyes narrowing with intense scrutiny. His hands reassemble from the spidery horror that they once were only for both of them to vanish, reatracting into his wrist sockets. What replaces them are a pair of long, carbide-toothed, surgical chainsaws. They idle throatilly for a moment before snarling to life, toothed chains racing along the lengths of either weapon. Vrrrrrrrrrrraw Vra Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! Ranger fixes a flat stare upon the Decepticon. Then tilts his head thoughtfully. "Weren't you the last target in the Olympics' sharpshooting? The one that got attacked by the other targets? I think we still have one of those kittens around somewhere..." Blurr just gives Torque a look as she doesn't given him the details he wants, but then Backfire just up and does it. Reveals himself. Ha, he was such an idiot. Instead of doing anything useful, he's just gone and wasted the opportunity on his own gloating. He glances around at the others. "What are you mechs waiting for? Take him to the brig!" "I'm here to reestablish my dominance, you see there's this new.. oh forget it. All you need to do is fork over something of value.. or I'll blow Whirl's head off!" Backfire barks out, then thinks for a second. "And not in the manner Whirl was just thinking of a cycle ago." Before Whirl knows it, he's grabbed up in Moonracer's arms and has a gun pointed to his head. Wait a minute, he knows who this 'Moonracer' is... it's... "Backfire!" Whirl shouts in shock even though Backfire already announced himself. "Wow! I had no idea it was you! That's so crazy!" He doesn't seem too concerned that he's pretty close to getting a bullet to the robobrain. "....So, my offer on those drinks in my room still stand by the way. Just saying." "Tch....yeah right! I could hit you a hundred times before you even managed to shoot Whirl even once, glitchead!" Blurr insults. "Yeah, even at that range. Leave it up to the kind of Decepticon who would attempt to pose as a fembot to manage to miss a target that's right in front of his blaster." "Now, walk away while you still have the chance." The speedster says as he draws his weapon from subspace. Okay. Time to do something even more stupid than Backfire showing up. "STOP!" Torque muscles past Blurr and steps wide of Crash's chainsaws, making a dash to stand in front of Backfire and Whirl. Yep. She's going to defend him. This'll likely get her in seriously deep, deep trouble. "Just /look/, okay, he didn't even do anything yet, I think we should just.. let him go?" She tries to appease the others, making a 'go' gesture to Backfire, trying to shoo him off before someone opens fire. Pulling Whirl even closer, albeit a bit more aggresively, Backfire has lined himself almost exclusively behind the Wrecker.. front to back. Staring at Blurr, the Seeker mouths the words "Nuh-uh." The tip of the pistol makes a small scraping sound against his dome peice, twisting back and forth for dramatic effect. "I know what you're thinking." "Will he do it? This is a standard issue Powerglide assault pistol weapon system, the most powerful handheld weapon in issue. It'll blow his head clean off." "You've gotta ask yourself one question.." Backfire trails, snapping Whirl even closer to him. "Do you feel lucky?" Combat: F-16C Agile Falcon strikes Whirl with his Dirty Harry'd (Grab) attack! The F-16C Agile Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal.. BACKFIRE!! "Hey hey HEY! He's holding a gun to my head and you're trying to help him?" Whirl huffs and squirms around in Backfire's grip. "Come on, Torque! He could kill me at any moment! Don't you care about me?" He makes really fake sniffling noises. "I thought we really had something.." The Wrecker lets out a grunt when Backfire pulls him closer. "I feel lucky! I found a four leaf clover earlier today so I know I'm just PACKED with luck." Ranger glances around at the others, then raises a hand. "Err, I have a question ... ?" He coughs slightly, then grimaces. "What if we don't care?" Surgical Chainsaws, Surgical! They're for surgery! What kind of surgery requires chainsaws? The best kind! The 'saw motors idle back to their normal rumble, puttering absently as Crash lowers his arms /carefuly/ "I hate to agree with a mech what's got skis for feet, Ma'am, but Whirl's gotta point... He does have a hostage. That's plenty troublesome from where I'm standing." "Wait, you don't care if I blow Whirl's head off?" Backfire looks from Torque to Ranger, then back to Torque. "Like, that's messed up. I mean, I'd expect it if a Decepticon left me out to the wind.. but that's just cold." the Seeker reels from the reaction. "I mean, all you have to do is give me SOMETHING of worth and I'll go.. I'm only doing this to shut up a stuffy commanding officer." Crash says, "...Alright, looks like it's time to check our pockets." Whirl says, "I can't believe none of you care!" Whirl says, "Well, actually, no. I can." Torque sighs, "No need.. I think I have something he'd want. Hold on." Whirl is getting a little tired of this little stand off. "Come on! Shoot me, you giant pussy! If you've got the ball bearings for it!" He wiggles around as if to encourage Backfire. "DO IT ALREADY! KILL ME! SHOOT ME IN THE HEAD! FRIGGIN' DO IT! YOU'RE A DECEPTICON, AREN'T YA?! WELL YOU'RE A PISS POOR DECEPTICON IF YOU CAN'T SHOOT AN AUTOBOT HOSTAGE!" He breaks out into laughter and shakes his head. "Hahahahahaha... damn wuss!" Torque presses her lips into a thin line at the others. Is she crazy for doing this? ..Maybe, but whatever. "I do care.. kinda. But I hoping you wouldn't go through with it." She finally turns around, facing Backfire now with a light frown. "But if you want something valuable.. then here." With a hiss of pressure her chestplate pops open at the side, revealing a compartment that she reaches into and pulls out... The kitten! The Backfire headed kitten, to be precise, who was apparently sleeping in there, though he's awake now and meowing about GLORY as usual. He even has a collar now, though it just says BF on it. "Here, take him." She doesn't want to, but she doesn't have a choice at this point, handing the cyber kitten to Backfire. Torque drops Backfire-Faced Turbo-Kitten. "Lucky?" Blurr scoffs. "Pal, he doesn't need to be lucky. Not when I'm around." But then Torque steps in. The speedster gives her a harsh look. "Torque, please. He's a Decepticon. We don't show any biases with them. Wouldn't be fair, now would it?" he smirks. "Besides, I've already given him a chance to walk away. He didn't take it." WHOOSH! Blurr is a blur as he zips behind Backfire and attempts to grab him by the shoulders and pull him away from Whirl. Or at least throw the weapon off. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar strikes Backfire with his Grab attack! Ranger is just stalling, he'd never let another Autobot perish if he can help it. He wonders, would /this/ do? He draws a small golden ring from subspace and flicks it towards the seeker with his thumb, directing it away from the Backitten. "Choose." Ranger drops The One Ring. While the negotiations are underway, Backfire makes small talk with Whirl. "Did you really find a four leaf clover? Where'd you find it, I've been looking EVERYWHERE for one.. I'm beginning to think they only exist in Unicorn fields. You know, where the Unicorns live. I mean, that's what Astrotrain told me." Then Whirl freaks out, begging to be shot.. which throws him off a bit. While Torque drops the turbo kitten, who is meowing about GLORY and all that jazz.. Blurr snaps into action. Brushing up against Backfire, the Seeker is sent reeling forward.. trying to grasp out to catch himself before he falls. The pistol drops to the ground, firing off a couple rounds from the jostle that ricochet harmlessly. Backfire hits the ground with a THUNK, immediately coming to his feet he smiles at Torque. "I shall finally put this pathetic copy out of it's misery, Backfire kitten.." he trails, looking into his hands to see.. The One Ring. AHA! He chose the ring instead! Seeing this has Torque instinctively clutch the Backfire kitten to her chest, now definitely not wanting to give him up. "Okay.. you have something of value. Just.. go, okay?" She gives a hopeful smile in return. She wasn't expecting her day to take a turn like this, and she's already tired from it, ready to take the rest of the day off and relax from this if Backfire somehow makes it out alive now. Torque takes Backfire-Faced Turbo-Kitten. Finally, Whirl's fellow Autobots step in to help him though he as starting to get used to the idea of dying. Really, it can't be any worse than living. Sure he'd miss pinching people's butts and blowing things up and doing all the crazy things Wreckers do but maybe the afterlife is like some kind of roboValhalla? That would be pretty awesome. When the Wrecker is freed, he just stands there looking disappointed. "Huh. Well that was anticlimatic." He looks over at Torque. "Thanks for trying to barter my survival with.." He points at the kitten. "That ugly thing." "So, he's let the idiot go." notes Crash with a gesture of his saw to Backfire. "We just letting him walk or are you going to let us haul him in?" Ranger's optics flicker. Wait, Backfire's seriously interested in that ring? It was in a second-hand Monopoly board game. He only carried it around 'cause his Junkion friends liked to joke about it. He'd be getting worried right now, except, well, it's /Backfire./ "This ring.. it looks, so bright.. so beautiful." Backfire mumbles, seemingly unaware or uncaring of the Autobots around him. Slipping the ring onto his finger, the Seeker smiles and then.. *plink*. Backfire immediately fades from view, as if the world just up and swallowed him! "Ahaha, wait.. where is my body?? Is this some Autobot trick, did you turn me into some ghostly apparition akin to former Commander Starscream?? OH THE HUMANITY!!" his voice can be heard, though he cannot be seen. Tugging at the ring, it finally loosens it's grasp and comes off.. revealing the dimwitted Seeker again. "Ahaha, with this I shall make you all my Slaves!" he roars, walking away. Tripping over the pistol, Backfire stumbles to the ground as the weapon accidentally discharges.. melting the ring to his finger. Invisible again, the Seeker tries to tear the object from him.. to no avail. "BLAST, treacherous Autobots." he swears, invisibly taking to the air. "I'll get you, my pretty.." he invisibly points at Torque, "And your kitten too!" Combat: Backfire begins retreating, invisibly outrunning all pursuit. Ranger's jaw drops as he watches Backfire disappear and reappear. "I swear, I did not know that could happen." Blurr watches as Backfire seems to turn invisible. It doesn't really bother him, though. The mech's an idiot, what's the worst he could do? However, he stares at the strange kitten drone. "What the frag is that, Torque?" he asks incredulously. "And why are you keeping it?" Torque eyes Whirl with mildly narrowed optics at his comment, holding the kitten a bit closer. "He's not ugly... but you're welcome." She then just kinda.. blinks when Backfire disappears, reappears, and then disappears once more before flying up and away from Metroplex. "I... what just happened?" This is seriously too stressful. And so she just sighs, visibley easing up and nodding to the others. "I'm probably gonna get in trouble if this gets reported, but.. thanks for not shooting him. He's stupid, but I don't think he needed to be brought in or anything." It's only when Blurr makes his own comment on the kitten that she tenses up some again, glaring his way. Good job possibly dashing any future flirting attempts, Blurr. "It's a turbo-kitten... sort of. He was in the Olympics. And I keep him because he was a /gift/. I couldn't let him end up like the others." And with that said she simply lets out a soft huff, turning on a heel and walks back to the city gate, though she stops a moment to offer Ranger a light smile and a hug. "Thanks for giving him that ring. I was afraid he'd end up taking this little guy instead." And then she's off again, going to go get a drink. She really needs it, oi. Catfire sticks his robot kitten tongue out at Blurr. BACKFIRE detaches his head and tosses it at you. As you cradle the decapitated Seeker's cranium, it laughs maniacally shouting: "YOUR RP HAS FURTHERED MY GOAL OF BEING A GLORY TO THE EMPIRE!!!" and burps up a +nom. Quick, toss it back before his idiotic ways rub off on you! Ranger grins slightly shamefacedly. "Happy to help, Hope he doesn't realise that the ring's a transmitter..." The Olympics? Slaggit, she just had to remind him of the Olympics that he hadn't a chance to compete in. He folds his arms, clearly turned off by this. "Hmph." But he smirks at Ranger. "A transmitter, hah! Nice work...uh...what's your name?" Autobot Message: 3/108 Posted Author Infiltration Attempt Fri Feb 08 Blurr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Another update from Autobot Intelligence, but this time of a different nature but again written by Blurr. Just this past cycle, the Decepticon Backfire attempted to infiltrate Autobot City by impersonating Moonracer. When his attempts to convince us to let him inside failed, he took Whirl hostage, demanding something "of value" in exchange. We succesfully defused the situation by giving him a piece of jewelry containing a hidden transmitter. That's about it. Blurr out. No mention of Torque is made.